Cyberdyne
Cyberdyne is a company that competes with Evo, NeoNET, Renraku, and Universal Omnitech in the Cybertech market. Cyberdyne works on better cyberware, as in, they produce betaware (the better grade of Cyberware) and Gammaware (the newer grade of cyberware, but the kid won't allow Cyberdyne to make Deltaware). It's Cyberdyne's commitment to make Cyberware that improves the quality of people's lives. They work on biofeedback systems and Tactile Sensors, and are always improving them. Cyberdine has two markets: they have a military contract to produce military grade Cyberware (Wired Reflexes, Dermal Plating, and so on); and they use the military funding to research cosmetic cyberware for ordinary citizens who need it. Cyberdyne is on the cutting edge. Products CyberSuites Cyberdyne Executive Suite: 'All come with the Cyberdyne logo engraved in some small, out of the way place. The Cyberdine Executive Suite competes with the Shiawase line with better products. The line includes: * WayneTech ''Zone Runner IV ''headware Commlink (this uses the same stats as the Fairlight ''Caliban Commlink, page 319, SR4) with an integrated sim module. * Cyberdyne DataTrode Datajack * Shiawase XtraAlert attention coprocessor (rating 4) * Intel-Micro Einstein II Math SPU * Cost of Conversion **Junior Executive Line (AlphaWare) 45,650¥; Essence Loss: 0.76 **Senior Executive Line (Betaware) 80,500¥; Essence Loss: 0.66 'Cyberdyne Supersoldier Suite: '''This package is the Supersoldier package, and is a joint production between Cyberdyne and GenDiver. This Supersoldier package is designed for the U.C.A.S. Army Ranger and U.C.A.S. Navy Seal programs. Earlier versions of the package resulted in Cyberzombies, but the Army and Navy demanded that their augmented Rangers and Seals should be able to operate with full mental capacity. The new package depends on less invasive bioware and a cyberware suite. *GenDiver ''HyperQuick Reflex System (Synaptic Booster rating 3, Essence loss: 1.5) *GenDiver Humanistic ''OrthoSkin (Rating 3, Essence loss: .75) *GenDiver ''Bleed Stop ''Platelet Factories (Essence Loss: 0.2) *GenDiver ''Athla-Endurance ''Synthacardium (Rating 3, Essence Loss 0.3) *Cyberdyne ''DataTrode Datajack (Essence Loss 0.1) *Shiawase XtraAlert Attention Coprocessor (Rating 4, Essence loss 0.9) *Intel-Micro Einstein II Math SPU (Essence Loss 0.15) * WayneTech NovaZone headware Commlink (Response: 5, Signal: 6, w/ Novatech Navi OS (SR4A p328); costs 10,000¥) (Betaware, Essence Loss 0.05) *GenDiver Physical Vigor genetic treatment **Total Essence Loss: 4.05 **Cost of Conversion: 105,750¥ Cyberdyne's Matrix Presence Cyberdyne's Matrix Presence runs the manufacturing and design of Cybertech for Cyberdyne. Unlike GenDiver's Matrix Presence, Cyberdyne's Matrix presence has more security. With so many cybertech designs going into beta status, and new cybertech designs happening all the time, Cyberdyne has to crack down on matrix security so that criminal hackers (i.e. Shadowrunners) will not steal their data for other Cybertech development firms. Cyberdyne had their nexus hacked back in 2059, and all of their data was stolen by a couple of Shadowrunners. Despite the kid's orders, Cyberdyne maintains a suite of Intrusion Countermeasures ("ice") that is designed to deliver swift punishment to a code cracker, whomever they may be. '''Sculpting: Cyberdyne's nodes provide a retro-look, going back to the late 2040s. A computer graphical grid and Architecture based on pyramids, walls, and cones that remind someone of the old vid Tron. The grid is usually colored red, with the company logo in full color showing up prominently on all walls. The idea is to provide an intimidating, impersonal look. Other nodes, however, look like the inside of a blacksmith's workshop; except that design prints of cyberware can be seen on the paper. A hologram can be conjured from the paper, to test the design graphically. Authentication: '''Linked Passcode with SIN verification '''Hardware: There are four nodes, and each changes every four months, and each is unique (Persona limit 10-25, Processor limit 20-50) Privileges: Standard. Attributes: *Nodes 1-4: Firewall 5, Response 4, Signal 4, System 5 Spiders: One security consultant available at all times IC: *Juhseung Saja 5 (patrolling), Three Musketeers Suite 6 (loaded) Resident Programs: :Analyze 5, and Encrypt 5 on all nodes ARC: Launch IC (Three Musketeers Suite) Topology: Nodes 1 through 4 are linked through a wireless mesh. Each uses decoys to prevent access from one another.